


Dream About Her Every Night

by skylarthecrazy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carmilla - Freeform, Confused Carm, Depression, Drugs, Mental Institutions, Missing, Rehabilitation, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, rated M for topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarthecrazy/pseuds/skylarthecrazy
Summary: The AU where Laura's mom goes to a rehab/mental hospital and gets roomed with Carmilla. Carmilla starts having weird dreams about this girl every night since Laura's mom,Alice, showed up.





	1. the accident

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so please tell me if i need to fix anything or if you have any suggestions thx :)

The AU where laura’s mom and laura was in a crash and laura's mom,Alice, got out alive but they never found laura's body. It’s been 11 since the crash and Alice has gone into a horrible depression and started using drugs like heroin and acid. One night while her husband was working late she let her thoughts take over her mind and she OD’d on heroin, or almost od’d. About 20 minutes that happened her husband, bob, came home to find his wifi on the floor with a needle in her arm. Bob used to go to school to be a nurse bit dropped out after they had laura so he checked for a pulse and found one although it was very weak and it was getting slower by the minute. He rushed his slowly dying wife to the hospital.  
‘No not you too. I can’t lose another one of my girls’ he thought. He was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. Lucky for him it was only 15 minutes away. When he arrived the doctors immediately took Alice to surgery while Mr.Hollis had to wait in the waiting room. The hospital brought back terrible memories for him.  
“Oh god please let them be alright.” he was on his way to the hospital the second he got the call about his wife and only daughter. He was praying to all of the gods that they would be ok. When he got to the hospital the nurses told him that the only person under the hollis name was his wife “ I’m so sorry sir but the only person admitted was Alice hollis. We have nothing under the name Laura Hollis i’m sorry but maybe you can talk to the police that were at the scene.” He didn’t even reply to the nurse other than a quick thank you because he was running to his car to get to the crash.   
When he got to the crash there was a group of people surrounding the cars. He pushed and shoved the people out of the way. When he finally found a cop he was told that the cause of the accident was a drunk driver that fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into the wrong lane and hit them. That got him a little had at the driver because they got out fine. But what affected him the most had to be that his daughter was nowhere to be found.   
“ Sorry sir but we have a search party looking for her right now but we searched the car and it looks like there was almost no way she could have gotten out by herself but there is also no signs of someone helping get out from the outside.” Mr.Hollis was crying at this point. All he could think about was where his little girl could be she was only six years old how far could she go before she gets hungry or an animal- His thoughts were interrupted by one of the nurses   
Calling his name .  
“ For Alice Hollis. Anyone for Alice Hollis.” Bob shot up in his seat and rushed to the doctor. The doctor told him that she had overdosed on heroine and that she got a infection most likely from dirty needles. They performed surgery and she was resting in her room .  
“ I would suggest that she goes into a rehabilitation center soon after she recovers from the infection.” the doctors told the worrying husband. He had found out about her addiction a few months ago while looking for Aspirin for a headache. He had been telling her that she needed help not only for the drugs but for the depression. She kept on refusing but now she had no choice. 

2 weeks later Alice was released from the hospital and sent to a rehab/ mental hospital. She was roomed with a girl named Carmilla. Carmilla was a quiet girl who was always reading and never really talked to anyone. After a few weeks she got used to the routine- wake up at 7am then eat breakfast till 8:30 am, then at 8:45 its group time where you discuss why you're here stuff like that, then at 9:30 you have an hour and a half to do what you want. And then after that you talk to your counselor/ psychologist for an hour then you have the rest of the time to yourself until dinner and that's at 6 o’clock.Then you have 2 and a half hours to do whatever you want and then you have a half an hour to get ready for bed. It was boring to say the least.  
It took Alice 2 weeks to finally talk about what caused her addiction in group. In her group it was her, her roommate Carmilla, Lola Perry, who has OCD, a short haired ginger named Lafontaine, Betty who was struggling heroine addict, Elsie - a tall blonde with bipolar disorder and OCD, and finally the doctor Ms.Cochrane.   
“ Does anyone want to volunteer first?’’ asked the doctor.  
“Um y-yes I would like to.” you said in a shaky voice.  
“Oh that's amazing Alice.” Lola perry said in an encouraging voice.  
So with that Alice told the group about what happened to laura and that she blamed herself.  
“...So that's why i started drinking to make my mind forget about what happened and then I guess it progressively got worse and I started taking pills which lead me to heroine. So yeah thats why im here i guess.”   
After that the others in the group talked about what made them like the way they are now and soon enough the time was over and they got to hang around in their rooms and do whatever pleased them.  
___________________________________________________________________________

That night before Alice went to bed She heard sniffling from the bathroom in the small room. She turned on the light and saw that her roommate Carmilla wasn't in her bed. Alice got up and shuffled to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.   
“ Carmilla are you okay? Can I go in?” after a moment with no reply she slowly opened the door. What she saw made her speechless.


	2. Ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting I've had a serious case of writers block also sorry that it's short

Carmilla laid on the bathroom floor covered in her own blood. From what Alice could see she had cut her wrists and thighs. She also had an empty bottle of whatever pills she took rolling on the floor next to her. Alice stood there staring at the young girl not knowing what to do. Apparently, her body knew what to do because the next thing she knew she was pulling Carmilla's lifeless body over the toilet and pushed her fingers down the lifeless girl's throat. She doesn't know how she knew what to do but she was doing it. It felt like an instinct she had. She was softly encouraging the younger girl to wake up.

She finally got Carmilla to throw up everything she had in her stomach which includes the pills. Carmilla was slowly coming to. She was disoriented and in a lot of pain. She tried moving but instantly winced in pain. Alice noticed the movements and helped Carmilla off the floor and onto her bed. She grabbed the first aid kit and started assessing the girl's wounds. The first thing she did was clean up the gashed on the girl's body. They were deep but no deep enough for stitches. Alice wrapped gauze around the wounds once they stopped bleeding.


End file.
